Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing device and a non-transitory readable recording medium. The present invention more specifically relates to an image processing system by wireless communications between a portable terminal and the image processing device.
Description of the Background Art
Portable terminals such as smartphones or tablet type computers and image processing devices that send and receive data via wireless communications are conventionally known. As sending a command to execute a job to the image processing device from the portable terminal, the job based on the command is executed at the image processing device that received the command. After the job is executed, the image processing device notifies the portable terminal that the job is complete via wireless communications. Even when an error, for instance, has occurred during the execution of the job, the image processing device sends a notice to the portable terminal via the wireless communications.
In general, until the execution of the job at the image processing device is complete and the notice to the portable terminal is sent after sending the commend to execute the job to the image processing device from the portable terminal, the connection via the wireless communications is maintained between the conventional portable terminal and image processing device. If the connection via the wireless communications between the portable terminal and the image processing device is maintained while the job is executed at the image processing device, another portable terminal is sometimes not allowed to establish communications by wireless with the image processing device. To be more specific, when an interface that is an access point for the wireless communications is built in the image processing device, there is an upper limit to the number of channels that allows the simultaneous wireless communications with multiple portable terminals. It is assumed that the number of the channels that establish the simultaneous connection between the image processing device and the multiple portable terminals reaches the upper limit. In this case, a user who would like to enable the job to be executed at the image processing device is not allowed to establish the communications by wireless with the image processing device, and cannot send the job.
On the other hand, while the job is in execution normally at the image processing device after the command is sent from the portable terminal that successfully establishes the communications by wireless with the image processing device, the data, for instance, is not sent or received between the image processing device and the portable terminal in many cases. Hence, it interferes with efficient use of a channel if it maintains the communications by wireless during the normal execution of the job at the image processing device.
Regarding a base station controller connected to a base station that relays communications of the portable terminal, when the number of the channels that establish communications has reached the upper limit, the base station controller that sets a channel reservation in response to a request from the portable terminal is introduced. This known technique is introduced for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP H11-55731 A. According to the known base station controller, when there is the unused channel, the portable terminal is allowed to establish the communications via the base station based on the set reservation. Thus, a user of the portable terminal who set the reservation is allowed to establish the communications by using the unused channel.
If there is no unused channel that establishes the communications because of long communications, for instance, the portable terminal that has been set the channel reservation is not allowed to establish communications unless there is any unused channel. Hence, even though the channel reservation is set, the channels cannot be used in some cases. Even with the known technique, the channels cannot be used efficiently.